Elli: Leader of the Sabers
by lisha-4-life
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang meet up with a demon whose family was just destroyed. They befriend her, and she turns out to be a demon. How could this turn out? Will she turn on them, or help them along? Only reading this will help you find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Elli**

"**Come on, Kagome! We have to get to the next village before sundown!" Inuyasha yelled.**

"**Chill out. The village is just over that hill!" she pointed to a nearby hill. Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku and Sango were on their search for the jewel shards when they decided to take a tour of the closest village. Kagome and Shippo were on Inuyasha's back, and Miroku and Sango were riding Kirara.**

"**Yes, Inuyasha. We'll be there soon eno-" Sango's face turned bright red as she stopped talking. Miroku was touching her butt! She turned around and slapped him. "Pervert!" she yelled.**

"**Ah." Miroku smiled. Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo just rolled their eyes.**

**As they arrived in the next town, they all stopped in their tracks. There were at least twenty sabers standing around and many dead bodies. In the middle of the tiny village stood a girl, about eighteen, with bright green eyes and really long hair, pulled back with a ribbon. She was wearing a jade green halter-top, a tight, black miniskirt, and big, black boots with fur on the rim of them. She looked mad, yet gentle at the same time.**

"**Did those sabers kill these people?" Miroku asked Sango.**

"**I don't know," she replied.**

**Inuyasha put Kagome and Shippo down. "What happened here?" he asked the girl.**

**The girl just stood there, shooting him an angry look with her piercing green eyes.**

"**Hello? Did these sabers kill the townspeople?" he asked, hand on Tetsusaiga.**

"**NO!" she yelled at him. "These creatures only hurt those who are evil. They are the town's protectors, and my friends." A look of sadness crossed her face.**

**Inuyasha took his hand off the sword. "So who did this?"**

**Her mood quickly turned to angry. "Naraku."**

"**That freak did this?"**

"**Isn't that what I said!" she retorted.**

"**Geez, you don't have to get pushy. How come you're the only one alive? Your 'friends' protect you?"**

"**Inuyasha..." Kagome said.**

**The girl walked over to Inuyasha and stood right in front of him, fists clenched. "Yes."**

**Inuyasha looked at her hands. "Oh, I'm scared."**

"**You should be." Inuyasha didn't know what to say. Kagome saw a flash of silver shoot out of her finger and then right back in. 'Was that a claw?' she thought.**

**Miroku walked up to the girl. "Miss, what is your name?"**

"**My name is Elli. And you are?"**

"**I am a monk. My name is Miroku. You're really beautiful."**

"**Um, thank you."**

"**May I ask you a question?"**

"**I guess." Everybody else rolled their eyes.**

"**Will you bear my child?"**

"**What!" she slapped him.**

"**I'll take that as a no..." he walked away.**

"**Nice try, Miroku," Shippo said. Miroku ignored him.**

**Kagome walked up to Elli. "Hi! I'm Kagome. Excuse him, he's got a few problems."**

**Elli smiled. "He's not a very good monk, is he?"**

**Kagome just smiled. "Well, that's Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, and Kirara," she said, introducing the group.**

**Elli's eyes fell on Inuyasha. "Hi."**

**He rolled his eyes. "So when did all this happen?" he asked.**

**Elli quickly became angry again. "Last night. That demon killed my father and the whole village, I was on my way to find him."**

"**Oh yeah, you and what army? You taking your 'friends'?"**

"**As a matter of fact, no. Just me."**

"**And how would you do that on your own?"**

"**I have my ways."**

"**Okay... turns out we're on a hunt for Naraku, too."**

"**Yeah, why don't you come with us?" Kagome asked.**

"**Oh, I don't know..." Elli replied.**

"**Come on! It'll be fun!"**

"**Well..., I guess so."**

"**Great!"**

"**Give me a minute." She bent down and started talking to a saber. "Kora, protect the village, you and the others. I'm leaving, but you can handle things without me," she rubbed the big cat's head and got up. "We should perform a proper burial."**

**Everyone began burying the villagers and praying for them and Miroku had a small burial ceremony. And then, everyone, including Elli, left. But Inuyasha and Kagome both felt that Elli was hiding something. But they couldn't figure out what.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A Demon?**

**She was surprised that no one had noticed her fangs yet. She thought that Kagome might be suspicious of her because she accidentally retracted a claw while Kagome was staring at her hands. 'I can't let them know about who I really am, they might make me fight,' she thought. 'I must keep my cover. I'm a cat, why shouldn't I be able to? A clan leader has certain duties, and I must fulfil them.' Elli kept thinking and wasn't paying attention when the group stopped. She ran right into Inuyasha. She smiled nervously at him but he just stood there, not noticing her, staring ahead. Elli peeked around Inuyasha. Ahead of them stood a man with long silver hair and fur all over him. He must've been a demon due to his markings. He had a crescent moon on his forehead and purple slash-looking marks across his face. His eyelids were pinkish-red and even for a demon, he was beautiful.**

"**Inuyasha, we meet again," the demon called.**

"**Sesshomaru!" he replied.**

**Kagome stood next to Elli. "That's Inuyasha's older brother. They hate each other because once in battle Inuyasha chopped Sesshomaru's right arm off. Hmm, he seems to have acquired a new sword..." Elli just looked on. While Kagome was talking to her, the two brothers had engaged in battle. Everyone ducked behind a bush to watch.**

"**Sesshomaru's new sword is powerful," Miroku said.**

**Inuyasha tried to strike Sesshomaru, but in doing so, Tetsusaiga flew out of his hands and got stuck in a cliff. "Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. Sesshomaru made Inuyasha fall and pinned him on the ground, with his new sword at Inuyasha's throat. "INUYASHA!" she yelled again. She began to pull an arrow out to shoot, but Elli pushed it back. Kagome looked at her, with her eyes filled with tears. "Wha... what are you doing, Elli?"**

**Elli started running in circles at high speed, so fast, you couldn't see her. Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara just stared. Once Elli stopped running, her hair was down, her eyes were very cat-like, she had large saber-like fangs, big cat ears with tufts of fur at the top, and a large bushy tail. She retracted her claws and the group saw that they were iron and about six inches long. "This is my demon form," she said. Using her super speed, she took off towards Inuyasha and picked him up quickly. Still running, she retracted her claws and slashed Sesshomaru in the chest. She dropped Inuyasha by his sword and stood by him.**

**Inuyasha stared at Elli. They had been traveling together for about three weeks now, and Elli hadn't shown any signs of being able to transform, being that strong, or being able to run that fast. All she had done was flirt with him and make Kagome mad. "Elli?"**

"**I'm assuming that you can handle it from here?" she asked.**

"**I could've handled it back there!"**

"**Of course."**

"**Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. A demon was taking off with her.**

"**Kagome!" he replied. "I have to finish with Sesshomaru, Koga won't hurt her."**

"**I can take care of him!" she sped off to find the demon they called Koga.**

"**Elli!" Inuyasha called, but it was too late. She was already gone. He looked down at his half brother. He was laying on the ground, bleeding. "I didn't even realize she had cut him," Inuyasha said to himself. He picked up Tetsusaiga and walked over to Sesshomaru.**

"**Inuyasha, till we meet again," Sesshomaru said. And he was gone, just like that.**

"**The idiot retreated..."**

**Meanwhile, Elli was running faster than Koga. 'He's nearby, I can his jewel shards,' she thought. She finally ran by him and stopped in front of him, causing him to stop quickly. "Unhand Kagome."**

"**Why should I?"**

"**Because I'll kill you if you don't." She retracted her claws and stuck them under his neck. "Put her down."**

**Koga put Kagome down. Elli brought her claws back in. "Kagome, go back!"**

"**But..."**

"**Just go!" Elli yelled.**

**Kagome started walking back. 'She saved me? I thought she didn't like me...' she thought. About half-way back, Inuyasha and everyone else ran into Kagome.**

"**Where's Elli?" Sango asked.**

"**Getting ready ro beat up Koga."**

"**Well let's go!" Inuyasha said to her. He grabbed Kagome and put her on his back and they set off to find Elli and Koga. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Saber Demon Pride Leader**

**The group finally saw Koga and Elli having a stare down. "How immature," **

**Inuyasha said.**

"**Inuyasha, Kagome, behind these bushes," Miroku called. The group went and hid in the bushes (Inuyasha up in a tree) watching Elli and Koga.**

"**So, what's your name?" Koga asked.**

"**My name is Elli, leader of the Saber Demon Pride."**

"**Wow, she's really important, huh Kagome?" Shippo asked.**

"**Mm-hm," Kagome replied.**

"**Hm, the Saber Demon Pride, is it? I'm Koga, leader of the Wolf Demon Clan."**

"**Well, it's nice that we got to know each other, but I'd like to attack you if you don't mind." She retracted her claws, her green cat eyes raging.**

"**Feisty, are we? Answer me this, Elli. What's a big shot like you doing with Inuyasha?"**

**She brought her claws back in. "Partially because of Naraku. Naraku killed my father and the villagers, so therefor I must avenge them."**

"**And the other part is?"**

"**Inuyasha." Inuyasha listened closer. "I fell in love with Inuyasha the moment I laid eyes on him. He was strong, stubborn, and kind. Mostly stubborn, but it's cute when he get's annoyed. He's also a half-breed like me, only I can transform freely. The only problem was Kagome. She's really nice, but she is truly who Inuyasha loves."**

"**Feh!" Inuyasha said.**

"**And Kagome loves him in return. Their love for each other is stronger than the strength of Naraku, and together, I'm sure they could defeat him. Except that they won't admit to loving on another. And if you truly love someone, you should tell that person." Elli had smelt their scent since she and Koga had started talking. She knew they were there.**

"**You're in love with that insolent puppy?" Koga asked.**

"**HE'S NOT A PUPPY!" she yelled. Elli ran over to Koga, kicking him in his chest and knocking him down. "Don't you dare call him that."**

"**Hm..."**

**Elli took her foot off Koga and stepped back. Still looking at Koga, she said, "I know you guys are in the bushes. I've had your scent for a long while now."**

**Inuyasha jumped down out of the tree. The others came out of the bushes. Still looking at Koga, she said, "Hello Inuyasha." She turned around and faced him as Koga rose. "All that I said was true."**

"**Why should I care?" he asked stubbornly.**

**She smiled. "Because it's true. I do love you, Inuyasha. I know you don't return my feelings, but it's true." Koga stood up.**

"**I'm leaving now." Koga sped off.**

"**Ugh, I'm not through with him!" Elli yelled. "I have to go find him, but grant me this one wish."**

"**Oh, and what's that?"**

**Elli leaned over and kissed him quickly, before he could stop her. And before he could say anything, she ran off after Koga.**

"**Inuyasha! How could you let her do that!" Kagome yelled as she ran up to him.**

"**I didn't let her, she just did it, okay? Now come on, we need to go get her before she rips Koga to shreds." He put Kagome and Shippo on his back, Sango and Miroku got on Kirara, and they were off.**

**Once Elli got to Koga's den, she hesitated. Did she really want to hurt him? He had a nice smile and was fast, but she was here, right? She walked through the waterfall, making herself soaked. She was still transformed so she twitched her tail to dry it off in the den.**

"**Hello Elli," Koga called. "We've been expecting you."**

"**I figured that much." She shook the water out of her hair.**

**Koga ran up to Elli and grabbed her hands. She just stared at him. "I've thought about this very hard, Elli."**

"**What?"**

"**Hm... I think... No! You will be my mate!"**

"**Oh will I?" she took her hands from him.**

"**Won't you?"**

"**You think that I'll be your mate, just like that?"**

"**Well, yes."**

"**Think again, wolfboy. It's gonna take you some time." Deep inside she like Koga, and this really flattered her.**

"**Um..."**

"**I can smell him."**

"**Who?"**

"**That 'insolent puppy'."**

"**Oh."**

**Elli went over to the waterfall, getting ready to go out. But she heard Inuyasha and Kagome talking, so she listened to them first. She had no idea she would get so mad once she heard their talk. She had no idea. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**I'll Kill You!**

"**Look, Inuyasha, before we go in there, I need to tell you something." Shippo jumped onto Kirara, and Kagome jumped down, facing Inuyasha.**

"**What now, Kagome?"**

"**Inuyasha, Elli was right about you and me. At least about me."**

"**How so?"**

"**Inuyasha, I love you."**

**Inuyasha looked at her for a second and then hugged her tightly and kissed her. Kagome kissed him back. "I love you too, Kagome." He hugged her a moment longer before saying, "We need to go in there."**

"**Uh-huh!" Sango, Miroku, and Shippo said in unison, their eyes watering. "That was beautiful!" Miroku said.**

"**Aw, shut up, Miroku," Inuyasha replied.**

**Miroku looked at Sango, he grabbed her hands. "What now, Miroku?" Sango asked.**

"**Let's play follow the leader!" he puckered up and leaned forward.**

"**What do you think you're doing!" she said as she slapped him.**

"**I just thought that since they kissed, we should too!"**

"**You thought wrong."**

"**Haha, Miroku!" Shippo said. "You know Sango would never kiss you!"**

"**Thanks for the words of advice, Shippo," Miroku said sarcastically.**

"**Come on, you three, let's get going!" Kagome said.**

**Elli was furious. Why couldn't they do that somewhere else? She wanted to cry, but instead she expressed her sadness through anger. "You!" she called to one of Koga's clan members. "You and your friends! Don't let Miroku, Sango, and Shippo in here!"**

"**Yes sister!" they replied. They rushed out and Koga and Elli could hear them struggling. Inuyasha and Kagome burst into the den.**

"**Elli! Let's go!" Inuyasha said.**

"**Not over my dead body." She retracted her claws. Inuyasha walked up to her. She grabbed his hands and stuck her claws through his right hand.**

"**AHH!" he screamed. Then, she kicked him across the cave, leaving him unconscious. Koga just sat there, watching. Elli ran up to Kagome.**

"**Elli, how could you do this?" she asked.**

"**It's all your fault, wench! You could've saved it for later! I'll kill you!"**

**Kagome fell silent. Elli pushed her over and knelt over her, her claws at Kagome's neck. Elli got ready to slash Kagome's neck when she stopped herself, letting her tears out. "I... I can't do it, I can't kill you."**

**Kagome looked at Elli's tear-streaked face. "I'm sorry, Elli."**

"**It's not your fault!" Elli ran over to Inuyasha, scooped up his limp body, and sped over to the nearest creek, grabbing Kagome's backpack as she went. She laid Inuyasha down by the water and transformed back into her human self. She used Kagome's bandages to patch up Inuyasha's hand and then wet a rag and dabbed his face where she had kicked him. She started crying. She folded her arms on Inuyasha and laid her head in her arms. "Inuyasha, I'm so sorry, I'm such a fool! I could've killed both you and Kagome, I'm so sorry." Inuyasha opened his eyes.**

"**Aw, quit your bawlin'," he said.**

**Elli lifted her head and looked at him. "You're awake."**

"**Why wouldn't I be?"**

"**I could've killed you, Inuyasha."**

"**Yea right. No girl could kill me!"**

**Elli jumped up. Her green eyes glowed. "Is that so, fool!" she yelled.**

"**Uh... um..."**

"**I'm sorry."**

"**No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that right in front of you."**

"**I shouldn't have over-reacted."**

"**Then we're even."**

"**Hm... I suppose so." Elli sat down and talked to Inuyasha for a while. **

"**Hey Elli," Inuyasha said. "What was that kiss all about?"**

**Elli blushed. "I'm sorry about that, too. But it came from my heart."**

"**That was a measly excuse for a kiss, ya know."**

"**Oh really?"**

"**Yea. I've had a lot better."**

"**I see."**

"**Yea, if you're gonna go around kissing people, at least do it right."**

"**And how would that be?"**

"**I never kiss and tell."**

"**Uh-huh. Well, I'll remember your advice."**

"**Good. But just for your information, it's kinda nice to know that someone besides Kagome loves me. I haven't had that for a long time, Elli. It really feels good knowing that."**

'**Why is he opening up to me like this?' she thought. "Well, it's nice to know that I've helped you somehow."**

"**Right, but don't tell anyone else about this, especially Kagome, ya hear!"**

"**Yes, Inuyasha." Elli smiled.**

"**Good." There was a long pause.**

"**Inuyasha?"**

"**What?"**

"**I think it'd be best if I left you guys alone."**

"**Why'd you say that! You're a good fighter!"**

"**Thank you, but you drive me near insanity."**

"**Oh, thanks a lot."**

"**Inuyasha, I don't want to hurt you or Kagome again. Plus, Koga asked me to be his mate. I might consider it."**

"**Hmm..., you sure about this?"**

"**I'm absolutely positive. I don't want to endanger you again."**

**He was silent for a moment. "If you're sure..."**

"**I am."**

"**Then whatever." Elli just smiled.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Good-bye's**

**Elli picked up Kagome's backpack and she and Inuyasha started walking back towards the den. Outside sat Sango and Miroku, deep in conversation. Kirara was next to Sango, listening intently. Right by the waterfall was Kagome and Shippo, talking and laughing. Elli could hear a deep discussion in the den. Once Elli and Inuyasha were in sight, the group stopped what they were doing and stared at them. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and Shippo, but Elli just sat there away from everyone. Sango came over to Elli.**

"**I heard about what happened in there," she said.**

"**Mm-hm."**

"**If you're willing to kill for him, you must really like Inuyasha."**

"**Mm-hm."**

"**Are you okay?"**

"**Yes. Is Kagome okay?"**

"**A little shocked still, but okay."**

"**I'm planning on leaving."**

"**What?"**

"**I'm going to leave and get off your hands. I don't want to hurt someone else."**

"**I was like that once. But look what it got me. I got great friends out of it."**

"**I can't stay with you. I have to destroy Naraku on my own. I over-reacted and almost killed Inuyasha and Kagome. I can't allow myself to do that again."**

"**Hm. We'd love for you to stay."**

"**I just can't, Sango. I wish I could."**

**Sango hugged Elli. Elli was surprised. The last time anyone had hugged her was when she was a young kitten, about three. Before her mother died. Elli hugged Sango in return. "Thank you," Elli said.**

"**Your welcome, anything for a friend."**

**Sango got up and walked away.**

"**Kagome?" Elli called. Kagome stopped talking and glanced at Elli. "Could you come here for a moment?" Kagome got up and walked over to Elli.**

"**Yes Elli?" she asked.**

"**I'm so sorry. You have my deepest apologies, Kagome. I was way out of line. I shouldn't have done that."**

"**You're right, you shouldn't have. But I forgive you."**

"**You do?"**

"**Yes. It was wrong of me to do that right there."**

"**It doesn't matter. You had the right to do that. I over-reacted and tried to kill you. And I regret every bit of it."**

"**Hm."**

"**So I'm leaving."**

"**What?"**

"**I'm gonna hunt Naraku on my own. I don't want to risk this happening again."**

"**But can't you control yourself? Can't you stay?"**

"**No."**

"**Please stay, Elli."**

"**I'm sorry. I've made my decision."**

"**I guess there's no use in persuading you."**

"**Nope." She smiled. "We'll meet again."**

"**I do hope so."**

**In the morning the group started to leave. Everyone said good-bye to Elli.**

"**Good-bye Elli. Until we meet again," Miroku said.**

"**Good-bye, Miroku. Hope to see you soon."**

"**See you Elli! I'll miss you!" Sango called.**

"**Good-bye!"**

**Shippo and Kirara played with her for a minute before departing.**

"**So long, Elli. Good luck finding Naraku, but I will have already killed him by the time you see him," Inuyasha told her.**

"**Good-bye, Inuyasha," was all she could say.**

"**Take care. We'll catch up to ya soon," Kagome said.**

"**See you."**

**Elli waved as the group walked off into the forest. She walked into the cave.**

"**Have you thought about my question, Elli?" Koga asked.**

"**Yes. And I've decided I need to be on my own for a while. But I'll be back soon enough, wolfboy."**

"**Hm. Okay then. If you must go, eat first." Koga brought out a dead pig and sat it in front of Elli. Koga and Elli started digging in, after all, they were carnivores.**

"**Thank you, Koga," Elli said.**

"**Any time."**

**As Elli sped off, she called, "See ya, wolfboy!"**

**Koga just laughed.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

**The Sabers**

**As Elli entered the next village, she took her human form. She didn't want to seem suspicious. She didn't want any trouble, after all, the day before had been madness. 'I don't know if I made the right decision,' she thought. 'Maybe I shouldn't have left the group. Then again, maybe I should've stayed with Koga. He's a wonderful demon, he's strong, kind, attractive, and heartfelt. But I just wasn't ready for a commitment, I guess. Maybe in the future, but not right now.' She decided to walk around. She was browsing in a small shop when an older man came up to her.**

"**Are you the one they call Elli?"**

"**Yes, why?"**

"**I have a message for you."**

"**How'd you know where to find me?"**

"**The Wolf Demon Clan leader told me."**

"**Of course he did. Thank you." She took the letter and opened it. It read:**

**Dear Elli,**

**Inuyasha's hand still hasn't healed, amazingly. You're tough, alright. He insists that he doesn't miss you, but I know he misses how you flirted with him. Sango and Miroku are fine, but Miroku keeps asking women to bear his child. He wants to know how old you are. Shippo is messing with Inuyasha right now, poking his bandaged hand and making him scream. I'm doing good as well. We've made it past the first city, which is probably where you are now. We're headed to the next city in the morning, so I'd better get some rest. **

**Keep safe,**

**Kagome**

**Elli laughed as she read the letter. It was great to know they were doing good. If she ran, she could meet them at the next city for a surprise visit! Elli left the store. She folded up the paper and stuck it in her boot. She took off. A few hours later she came across Kagome's bike, but everyone was gone. She must've forgotten it. Elli strapped it to her back and kept running. Soon she reached the next village. She caught the scent of a certain half demon. She walked slowly up to a shop where Kagome and Inuyasha were arguing about where her bike was.**

"**It's in the city!" Inuyasha yelled.**

"**No, it's in the woods!" Kagome yelled.**

"**It's in the city!"**

"**Sit boy!"**

**Inuyasha fell with a thud. A few seconds later, he got up and they started arguing again. "It's in the woods, Inuyasha!"**

"**It's on my back," Elli said, adding to the conversation.**

**Kagome turned and looked towards Elli. "Elli! It's you!" Everyone but Inuyasha ran over to Elli. She kept looking over at him.**

"**Kagome, you want your bike?" she asked.**

**Kagome laughed. "Here, let me take it." Kagome took it off Elli's back and sat it behind her.**

"**Give me a minute?" Elli walked over to Inuyasha. "Being stubborn, are we?"**

"**No, what gave you that idea?"**

"**You didn't come tell me hi."**

"**Feh! I didn't feel like it."**

"**Sure. So how are you?"**

"**How do I look?"**

"**You mean besides your hand? Better than ever."**

"**There ya go."**

"**Are you mad at me?"**

"**No, why?"**

"**You seem mad, that's all."**

"**Well I'm not!"**

"**Okay, fine."**

"**I'm not!"**

"**I said okay, Inuyasha."**

"**You don't mean it."**

"**How do you know?"**

"**I just do."**

"**Okay then." Elli left Inuyasha and walked over to Miroku. "I'm 126."**

"**You're kidding!"**

"**Nope! I just look 18."**

"**Wow, beautiful at an old age! You're perfect!"**

"**Miroku..."**

"**Look Elli."**

**She looked at his wind tunnel hand as his other hand crept towards her bottom. As soon as he got there, she slapped him, leaving a large hand print. "Perv."**

**She was walking towards the other when she saw them. Her saber demon pride, entering the village.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Naraku's Return**

**The sabers started marching into the village. Villager's screamed and ran and some just stood still. One villager ran behind Inuyasha, and another behind Miroku. The sabers paid no attention to the scrambling people, they just kept walking straight towards Elli. "Kora!" Elli screamed, running to the leader of the pack. She hugged him tightly and then asked, "What are you doing here?" The saber started purring, growling, and making odd noises. The group had no idea what Kora was doing, but Elli could understand him perfectly. "What!" He started again. Once the saber had finished, Elli jumped to her feet. "He's back."**

"**Who's back?" Sango asked.**

"**Naraku."**

"**Oh, him again?" Inuyasha asked.**

"**He went back to the village to kill me because I stole this." She reached into her boot and pulled out a shard. "The reason Kagome couldn't see it was because it was wrapped in holy cloth."**

"**You have a shard of the Shikon Jewel!" Inuyasha asked, walking over to her.**

"**No. I have many. All in my boots."**

"**Why didn't you tell us!"**

"**I don't know, I just didn't."**

"**How did you purify them?" Kagome asked.**

"**The same way you do. Touching it. I have the same powers as you do, Kagome. I am also the reincarnation of a priestess."**

"**Why don't you carry arrows?"**

"**I don't need them. I have other weapons that are just as powerful."**

"**I see."**

"**How'd you get a shard from Naraku?"**

"**I saw where they were and when he least expected it, I reached in a pulled it out."**

"**Just like that?" Inuyasha asked.**

"**Yup."**

"**I could do that."**

"**Then why haven't you?"**

"**I went about it the wrong way, that's all."**

"**Oh, I see." She smiled. "Well, Naraku apparently really wants his shard back, so he's searching for me, intent on killing me. But I'm ready for him any time."**

"**That's good to know, since I sense jewel shards coming," Kagome said.**

"**As do I, but there's only two. Naraku has many more. And they're approaching rapidly as is the scent of a wolf. My bet is that it's Koga."Just as she said that, a large whirlwind of dirt came to the village and stopped. And there was Koga. "Hello, wolfboy."**

"**Hey, Elli, Kagome! I thought I'd drop in and say hello!"**

"**Aw, what else do you want, Koga!" Inuyasha asked.**

"**Nothing."**

"**Feh! That's a lie. What do you really want?"**

"**Hi, Elli!" He ran over to Elli and gave her a dead rat. Elli ate it quickly, thanking him.**

"**Hey!" Kagome yelled, hands on her hips. 'For once Koga passed me up!' she thought. 'That's not normal! Is it possible that he's got stronger feelings for her than me?' "What about me!" she said.**

"**I'm sorry, Kagome!" Koga ran over to her and pulled her aside. "Kagome, my dear, I'm so sorry to have to tell you this."**

"**What's that?" she looked into his beautiful baby blue eyes, searching.**

"**I don't quite understand it myself, but I'm in love with Elli now. I'm no longer in love with you, Kagome."**

"**Wha...!" Kagome didn't know what to say. She didn't love Koga, but she did like him and enjoy his presence. 'She stole him from me!' she thought. 'It's not like I loved him or anything, but it was kind of nice to hear someone always telling me they loved me! Inuyasha's too stubborn to even think of it!'**

"**I'm sorry, Kagome. I'm sure you're heart broken, but it's Elli that I love now. You'll still be my friend, won't you?"**

"**Well, yeah, Koga, but this is so sudden!"**

"**Oh no, you weren't about to tell me that you'd be my mate, were you?"**

"**As if! Oops, I mean, no, but it just seemed like this was really sudden."**

"**I don't get it either. I mean, as soon as I met her and saw what she was capable of, it was like I knew that this woman was the one I was meant to be with, meant to be around for the rest of my life. I wouldn't have to protect her as much as I would've with you, but that's good because I'll be able to do more."**

"**What are you getting at? I was a damper on you?"**

"**Of course not, Kagome! Don't think that! If a wolf demon is truly who you want, Ginta and Hakkaku are wonderful fighters and hunters, and very reliable!**

"**Ginta and Hakkaku?" 'Ginta and Hakkaku are my friends, not soon-to-be boyfriends! I... I... I don't want to be with _them_...' "I don't want to be with them, Koga. They're wonderful, but... my heart belongs to Inuyasha."**

**Inuyasha had been standing nearby and listening to them, snickering the whole time. But when he heard Kagome say his name, he stopped laughing and listened deeper, taking a step back because of what she had said.**

"**Still in love with that mutt? I should've figured. So then this isn't such a big deal?" Koga asked.**

"**You speak of him like he's a stupid guy unworthy of love."**

"**Well, yeah."**

"**That's not true. He's a great guy, and no one is unworthy of love. I'm happy that you've found Elli, and I'm happy that she's found you. It's obvious that she loves you in return, and you'd be great together. But Inuyasha IS who I love, and I don't need your approval. I want to be with him, but..."**

**Inuyasha listed closer. "But what?" Koga asked.**

"**But he's more in love with Kikyo than he'll ever be with me. It'd be a waste of time to actually be with him because he's a mess around her! I can't handle it when she comes around because he always hugs her and wants to be with her, to protect her."**

"**Kagome, I'm sorry," Inuyasha whispered to himself.**

"**If only he knew how I felt."**

"**Why don't you tell him?" Koga said.**

"**I just can't..."**

"**I see. Well, again I'm sorry, but I must go talk to Elli." Koga got up and walked over to Elli, leaving Kagome sitting there by herself, and Inuyasha a few feet away with his head hung down. Kagome looked at him. 'Why's he look so gloomy all of a sudden?' she thought.**

"**I didn't know..." he said quietly, but loud enough that Kagome could hear him. She got up and walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.**

"**Didn't know what, Inuyasha?"**

"**Huh!" He shot his head up and backed away. "I didn't say anything!"**

"**Okay, I'm sorry I asked."**

"**Don't be!" He moved away and ran off into the woods.**

'**Where is he going?' Kagome thought. She followed him into the woods, walking slowly until she saw him sitting on a rock talking to himself.**

"**I didn't even realize that what I was doing hurt Kagome so badly. I didn't know that being with Kikyo really hurt her, I thought she was just jealous."**

'**Jealous! Who's he calling jealous?' she thought.**

"**I still love Kikyo, I can't deny that. I'd tell Kagome if she asked me. But if only I had known that this hurt her so, I wouldn't have..."**

'**Wouldn't have what? What did you do!' she thought, tears welling up in her eyes.**

"**There's no way I can tell her. It'd be too hard. She'd never want to see me again."**

'**Just say it! What did you DO?'**

"**I can't tell her that every time she leaves I find Kikyo, and I'm with her. I can't tell her that. I'd never be able to face Kagome again. And it is every time she leaves. I'm always with Kikyo, talking with her, protecting her, doing everything with her."**

'**Even... Please don't say that you... and her...'**

"**I even spent the nights with her, alone in the woods. Kagome would kill me if she knew what we'd done."**

'**No, I thought he... I thought he was better than that...' Kagome sank to the ground, her hand to her heart, sobbing quietly. Inuyasha heard something.**

"**Who's there?" he called.**

**Kagome began to cry louder as she jumped up and ran out of the woods.**

'**Oh no...' "Kagome!" Inuyasha called, but she was already gone. "Did she hear all of that? What have I done..." Inuyasha ran back to the village to find Kagome.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Two Hearts: One Torn, One Broken**

"**I'm going home!" Kagome called as she got back to the others. Koga and Elli were talking and laughing, as were Sango and Miroku, and Shippo, Kirara, and the saber demons were napping when Kagome burst on the scene, with her face bright red and tears streaking down her face.**

"**What's wrong?" Sango asked.**

"**What'd that mangy mutt do to you, Kagome!" Koga called.**

"**Nothing! I just wanna go home!" Kagome stormed off to the Bone Eater's Well. Elli ran after her.**

"**Kagome, what's wrong? Please tell me." By now, Kagome was sitting on the edge of the well, looking down.**

"**I don't plan to come back, so give this to... him." She took the Shikon Jewel from her neck and gave it to Elli. It was nearly complete.**

"**Kagome, was it really that bad?"**

"**You don't even know. I don't wanna talk about it, I'm leaving for good. Tell the others goodbye."**

"**Kagome..."**

"**Goodbye forever, Elli." Kagome jumped into the well and disappeared. Elli put the Shikon Jewel around her neck. 'I can't let her go... How does she go down there? I don't understand...' Elli stood on the edge of the well and looked down.**

"**You can't follow her, ya know?" Inuyasha said. He was standing behind her. Elli ran up to Inuyasha.**

"**What'd you do to her! Tell me right now!"**

"**It doesn't matter, she's not coming back."**

"**Then go get her!"**

"**I can't do that, I can't look at her again."**

"**Wha..." Inuyasha turned the other way. Elli grabbed his face and yanked it down to hers. "Go get her or I'll do it myself."**

**He stared at her for a moment before yanking his head back. "You can't go get her. Only me and her can go through."**

"**I can still try." Elli ran over to the well. "Here goes." She jumped in and disappeared. Inuyasha ran to the well in disbelief.**

"**How can she... I have to go get her before she makes a fool of herself!" he said as he jumped in the well after her. When he got there, Elli was just walking out of the shrine out into the street where boys and girls Kagome's age were passing her. Inuyasha grabbed the hat that Kagome kept for him by the well and put it on. "Elli! Get back here!" he ran out of the shrine as she crossed the street.**

"**You'll have to come get me, Inuyasha! By the way, which way is Kagome's house? Oh, there it is! I've seen pictures!" she shot off quick as lightning to the house.**

"**Gah!" Inuyasha bounded after her, making everyone stop and stare at them.**

**Elli arrived at Kagome's house and knocked on the door. Just as Kagome's mother answered, Inuyasha showed up. "Hi, are you Mrs. Higurashi?" Elli asked.**

"**Yes, are you one of Kagome's friends?"**

"**You could say that."**

"**Oh." She looked behind Elli and saw Inuyasha. "Hello, Inuyasha!"**

"**Hey, Mrs. Higurashi."**

"**Kagome just got back crying her heart out. Did something happen? Did you come back for her?"**

"**I came back after Elli, here, and I don't wanna talk about why."**

"**So, Elli, you're from Inuyasha's time?"**

"**Yes. I need to talk to Kagome, if that's okay with you."**

"**Of course! Follow me." Kagome's mother led Elli and Inuyasha to Kagome's room, where she knocked. "Kagome? There's someone here to see you."**

"**Who is it?"**

"**Her name is Elli."**

"**Elli! How'd she..., never mind. Let her in, please." Elli and Inuyasha walked into her room and her mother shut the door. Kagome looked at Elli, and then at Inuyasha who was standing behind Elli with his head hung down. "I didn't know HE was with you."**

"**I'm sorry, he followed me."**

"**How'd you get here in the first place?"**

"**I really don't know. I followed you! Look, I want to know what's going on with you two. Stop acting like babies and deal with it already. We're all mature here, we can handle it. What's going on?"**

"**I don't wanna talk about it around him."**

"**Fair enough." Elli picked up Inuyasha and threw him out of her window.**

"**Hey, what the!" he yelled as she threw him. "Thanks a lot, Elli!"**

"**No problem! Stay down there for a bit."**

"**Whatever." He jumped up into a tree and sat there, contemplating.**

"**Now, tell me what's going on, Kagome."**

"**Inuyasha... and Kikyo... they... they... when I was gone, they... I can't even say it."**

"**You mean..."**

"**Yes." Kagome was beginning to cry again. "I can't believe it, I thought he loved me more than Kikyo!"**

"**Oh Kagome..." Elli walked over to Kagome and hugged her. "I'm so sorry. But he does love you, don't you see? His heart is torn between the two women that he holds dearest; one he loved, and one he loves. Kagome, a part of his heart will always be with Kikyo, and another part with you. He does love you, but he doesn't want to hurt you."**

"**But he is, Elli. This hurts worse than anything I've ever felt. He... he broke my heart. I had hoped that we could be together, but that was foolish of me. He'd rather be with Kikyo."**

"**That's not true! I know Inuyasha is just as confused as you are, and what he did was his own decision. Why is what he did with her a huge problem?"**

"**I just thought..."**

"**Oh, I understand now. You thought that Inuyasha and yourself would share that moment together instead of with someone else."**

**Kagome blushed. "I suppose so."**

"**Tell him how you feel. Tell him what you just told me."**

"**I can't!"**

"**Why not? You'll feel so much better after you do."**

"**I guess you're right."**

"**I'll call him in. Inuyasha!"**

"**What?"**

"**Come in here, Kagome wants to speak with you."**

**Inuyasha hesitated before coming back in her window. "I'll leave you two alone." Elli walked out of the room and talked with Mrs. Higurashi.**

**Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other. Inuyasha spoke first. "Kagome, I didn't realize you were listening."**

"**I'm glad I was. Now I know the truth about you, me, and Kikyo. And I uncovered some things about myself as well. I realized that the reason it made me so mad was because..." She blushed. "Because I wanted that to be OUR moment, I guess."**

**Inuyasha's eyes got huge.**

"**You already know that I love you, it's easy to tell. But what you didn't know was that I was ready to spend the rest of my life with you, Inuyasha. I was so in love with you that if you told me to, I'd do anything for you. At the snap of your fingers, I would have been yours. But then, I heard you talking about what you and Kikyo did, and it crushed me. I've never felt that much pain in my entire life, Inuyasha. And it's all your fault."**

**Inuyasha was still caught up on what she had said in the beginning. 'Our moment?' he thought. 'Was she really willing to do that with me?' "Kagome, I had no idea you felt this way. I didn't want to hurt you by telling you."**

"**Well this hurts more, Inuyasha."**

"**I realize that what I did was wrong, especially since Kikyo really doesn't love me in return. I know I shouldn't love her, but I do, and I can't deny it. But you still mean a lot to me, Kagome, and there's no way that I'd hurt you like this on purpose. She tricked me, that night. I thought she really cared. I thought she really loved me, until I woke up and she was gone. And the next time I saw her she tried to kill me, like before. I swear, I wouldn't have done this to hurt you, Kagome."**

"**Is that true? Did she really trick you?"**

"**Yes, Kagome. I'm not going to lie to you. She really tricked me."**

"**Do you... still care about me? Did you ever?"**

"**Of course! What a stupid question! I really and truly do love you, Kagome, and I always will. Don't ever doubt that for a second, ya got that?"**

"**Mm-hm. It's just, now I know what really happened and I feel really stupid for telling you all that."**

**He laughed. "Don't. It's good to know how you really feel."**

"**I still feel stupid."**

"**Women." He rolled his eyes. "So are you gonna come back or what? Because if you're not, I'll have to use Elli to find the shards, and it's not certain that she'll stay with us."**

**Kagome wiped her tears away and chuckled. "Yes, I'll come back."**

"**HURRAY!" Elli burst in the door, she had been listening the whole time.**

"**Elli! How long have you been there?"**

"**Since your little brother started telling me how pretty I was. I got creeped out. So I came and eavesdropped! And it's great that you're coming back!"**

"**Talk about invading our privacy!" Inuyasha yelled.**

"**Calm down, it's not that big a deal. Now let's go before Sango, Miroku, and my pride get worried!"**

**The three walked to the well and headed back, Inuyasha and Kagome's hearts finally healed.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Love at First Fight**

"**So what do you think happened to them?" Sango asked Miroku. They had been sitting around for a half an hour waiting for Elli, Kagome, and Inuyasha to return, and Elli's sabers were getting edgy.**

"**I don't know. Maybe Inuyasha went back for Kagome," Miroku replied.**

"**But that doesn't explain where Elli went. Koga's still here, so she's not with him. And I can't see her just running off without telling anyone, especially since she followed Kagome."**

"**True. I'm sure she's close by."**

"**What do you think that mutt-face did to Kagome?" Koga asked, butting into their conversation.**

"**I really don't know, but Kagome seemed pretty upset about it all, so it can't have been good," Sango replied. "I can only imagine what happened. It could be one of many little stupid arguments that they always have."**

"**But it was different," Shippo said.**

"**What do you mean?" asked Koga.**

"**She looked different. She wasn't mad like normal. She was sad and upset, she was crying. She's never crying when she leaves."**

"**You're right, Shippo," Miroku said. "Kagome was crying, which means he either said something to upset her, or he did something. What do you think it was?"**

"**Maybe she found out about his dead friend," Koga said.**

"**You mean Kikyo?"**

"**Yeah, whatever her name is. I've seen him with her a lot recently, all when Kagome was back home."**

"**Well that explains why he's always gone," Sango said. "Do you think she found out about it?"**

"**Maybe, but I can't see her getting so upset about that. Yes, she'd get mad, but that was a different kind of anger," Miroku said.**

"**What do you think happened that made her so mad?"**

"**You think that half-breed got lucky?" Miroku said, looking mischievously towards Sango.**

"**Miroku, you're sick."**

"**It could've happened."**

"**Maybe, but I doubt it." Just as Sango said that, Elli, Inuyasha, and Kagome walked into the clearing, Kagome smiling, Inuyasha looking normal, and Elli wearing a big grin and the Shikon Jewel. "You're back!"**

"**Way to state the obvious, Sango," Inuyasha said.**

**She ignored him. "So what happened?"**

"**I don't wanna talk about it," Kagome said.**

"**Why are you wearing the Shikon Jewel, Elli?" Miroku asked.**

"**Oh, before, Kagome gave it to me to give to Inuyasha because she said she wasn't ever coming back."**

"**You were that mad?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.**

"**Well, yeah. After what you said about you and Kikyo, I was really upset."**

"**What about you and Kikyo?" Miroku asked.**

"**You never learn," Sango said blankly as she hit Miroku over the head with his staff.**

"**It was an honest question, Sango."**

"**Oh well."**

"**But really, what happened? Did you get lucky, Inuyasha?" Miroku jabbed Inuyasha in the side with his elbow, moving his eyebrows up and down.**

**Inuyasha thwaped him on the head. "That's none of your business."**

"**So you did, then?"**

"**I don't wanna hear this!" Kagome yelled.**

"**You lucky devil!" Miroku whispered in Inuyasha's ear.**

"**Where did you go, Elli?" Koga asked.**

"**I followed Kagome and got this all straightened out."**

"**You can pass through the Bone Eater's Well?" Sango asked in surprise.**

"**I guess so!"**

"**I was worried about you, master," Kora said.**

"**Thank you, Kora. It's good to know you care so much."**

"**After everything you've done for me! How could I not care!"**

"**I was worried about you too," Koga said. "Really worried."**

"**How worried?"**

"**REALLY worried."**

"**Oh, I see."**

"**I mean it!" Koga grabbed Elli and ran to the top of a nearby hill. "I'm glad you're back."**

"**Thank you."**

"**I think... we're meant to be together."**

"**That's nice."**

"**I'm serious!"**

"**I know."**

**Koga leaned over and kissed her. Did she have feelings for Koga? She wondered. But she knew she did. She kissed him back. While the others sat at the bottom of the hill and talked, they sat there, together, on the hilltop, watching the sunset. "I sense them," Elli said suddenly.**

"**What?" Koga replied, surprised.**

"**Naraku's jewel shards."**

**At the bottom of the hill, Kagome could sense them too. "I sense a demonic aura," Miroku said.**

**Koga and Elli sped back to the village. "It's Naraku," Elli said to Inuyasha.**

"**Well I'm ready for him!" He pulled out Tetsusaiga.**

"**Me too." Elli retracted her claws and transformed to her demon form. Her sabers formed a line around everyone, as they watched the huge black cloud approach.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**ELLI!**

**Elli's pupils turned to slits and her green cat eyes burned with rage. Her heart was filled with hatred towards Naraku, and her facial expression would scare almost anyone. She looked so much like a fierce saber than her normal self.**

**Inuyasha could feel Elli's rage, and he knew that this battle would be intense. He glanced at Elli and saw her truly mad for the first time. "Calm down, it's not that big a deal!" he said.**

"**Shut your mouth for once, puppy."**

"**Wha..." Inuyasha was confused. Why had she called him a puppy?**

**The black cloud drew nearer and finally the group could see Naraku. Kagome could tell that Elli was refraining from attacking with all her might.**

"**NARAKU!" Elli screamed as she ran towards him, claws on the ready. She could hold back no longer.**

"**Elli, come back here!" Inuyasha called. He knew she wouldn't listen. 'Why'd she have to be so stubborn?' he thought. He ran after her, Tetsusaiga in hand, ready to strike Naraku.**

**Elli's eyes filled with tears. She reached Naraku and began slashing at him, though he dodged her attacks. "Agh, Naraku, you scum! How could you possibly be so low and black-hearted! To kill someone's family without effort, to use someone's brother to kill them, poor Kohaku! If he knew what he had done he'd probably die! Not to mention how you made Inuyasha and Kikyo despise each other 50 years ago! You're pure evil, Naraku! Nothing more!" She packed all her rage into one single kick, which hit him head on, right in the chest. He fell over, which gave Inuyasha and the others a chance to attack. Inuyasha started hitting Naraku with his sword, but it hit him only once before Naraku jumped up. He began to dodge again. Sango threw her giant boomerang at Naraku, missing him by an inch. Koga began running towards Naraku, kicking him whenever possible, but it was very seldom. Miroku began to use his Wind Tunnel, but Naraku's poisonous insects showed up and made Miroku stop. Everyone but Kagome was attacking, even Kirara and the sabers. (Shippo was, of course, hiding behind Kagome.)**

**Kagome had been waiting for the right time to shoot an arrow at Naraku. She waited until he was facing the opposite direction and then shot the arrow. It hit his right side, making his side disappear.**

"**Wench!" Naraku yelled. "I'll be back, don't you worry!" Naraku then disappeared, as did the black cloud and the poisonous insects.**

"**I won't worry!" Elli yelled. She turned to Kagome. "Thank you. Maybe I should start carrying some of those around, might come in handy," she remarked, referring to the arrows. Kagome laughed.**

"**Sango, what are you doing?" Miroku asked. She had been standing there, staring.**

"**Something isn't right..." she said.**

"**Like what?" Inuyasha asked.**

"**I don't think that was the real Naraku, I think it was a fake."**

"**Hm?"**

"**It wasn't the same. He was here, and still may be, but that wasn't him."**

"**I knew something wasn't right!"**

**Elli could sense shards coming quickly behind her, but as soon as she turned around she was picked up.**

"**ELLI!" everyone called. Naraku had taken her.**

"**Follow him!" Koga yelled. Elli's sabers jumped into action, knocking each person down onto the saber's back, and running towards Naraku at high speed.**

"**Thank you," Kagome said to the saber she was riding, Kora.**

"**You're welcome, we must save our leader," he replied.**

**They kept running, using Kagome's shard sensing abilities to lead the way. They finally came to a castle, where Elli was screaming inside.**

"**Elli!" Koga called.**

**Inuyasha thwaped him on the head. "Don't draw attention to yourself, you mangy wolf."**

"**I'll do as I wish, insolent puppy."**

"**I see you only call me that when we're not around Elli."**

"**That's not true!"**

"**Yes it is."**

**Kagome grabbed their ears. "Could we please stop bickering and save her!"**

"**We were just about to do that," Koga replied.**

"**Yea, wouldn't wanna disappoint your _girrrrlllll_ _frieeeeeend_," Inuyasha replied. The sabers kicked Inuyasha and Koga off and stepped aside. "Didn't need you anyways!" Inuyasha spat.**

"**AHH! Unhand me!" Elli screamed from inside.**

"**Let's go!" Sango said.**

"**Right now?" Shippo asked, scared.**

"**Come on, Shippo," Kagome said.**

**The group got off the sabers and walked towards the castle, with only one thing in mind: Elli.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Do We Kill Him?**

**The group ran into the castle, bursting down doors. Demons attacked them from all sides, but they were fairly easy to defeat. They ran on, towards the sound of Elli's screaming. As they ran, they all thought about what might happen, and what was happening to Elli right then. Soon, they got to the middle of the castle, where Elli was pinned to the wall, bleeding, and Naraku was standing by her, grinning.**

"**Let her go!" Koga called. He was first to enter.**

"**Oh look, the little wolf demon came to rescue his mate!" Naraku said with pleasure.**

"**Watch who you're callin' his mate," Elli said in pain.**

**Naraku ignored her. "You think you can defeat me on your own?"**

"**Yeah, but just in case, I brought reinforcements!" The others walked into the room, ready to fight.**

"**I see, you brought the girl's friends. But you see, you all came to her for no reason. This is her battle, not yours. All I wanted were my jewel shards back, but I got much more than that."**

"**What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked.**

"**I got your part, as well, Inuyasha."**

"**What!" Just then he remembered, Elli had been wearing their jewel fragments!**

"**I'm so sorry, I forgot I had them on, Inuyasha!" Elli yelled in agony.**

"**Forget about it! Don't hurt yourself, I'll get 'em back anyways!"**

"**Don't be so sure."**

"**What do you mean, Elli?"**

"**You kill him, you're gonna kill me."**

"**How's that?"**

"**I'm surprised she caught on so soon!" Naraku said. "She's smart. I implanted a false jewel fragment in her arm. If you kill me, the fragment will react by emitting a fatal liquid into her body, killing her instantly. Will you still kill me?"**

**Inuyasha and the others took a step back. "Elli..." Koga said quietly. "I'm not going to loose you now that you're here!" Koga began to run at Naraku.**

"**Koga, no!" Sango yelled. "Don't take this so lightly! If you slaughter him, she'll die! Don't even think about it!" Koga stopped running and looked from Elli to Naraku, mad and confused.**

"**Forget about me!" Elli yelled. "Kill him! If I die, at least you got rid of that monster! He'll be gone, and you won't have to worry anymore! Just do it!"**

"**You mean, you'd sacrifice yourself just for us?" Inuyasha asked.**

"**Of course! That's what a good friend does!"**

"**No, a good friend tries to live instead of killin' herself right off the bat!"**

"**Yes, there has to be another way to go about this!" Sango said.**

"**There is, but you'd have to outwit me, and we all know that's not possible," Naraku said.**

"**I'm going to die anyways! I've lost too much blood, I don't have a chance!"**

"**Yes you do, we can get you better, Elli! Just hold on a little longer!" Kagome cried. "You have to! Not just for me, or for Koga, or for you, but for your father and your village! Do it for them!"**

**A small spark shown in Elli's eyes. "Father... what would you do! Why'd you have to leave me so soon! You imbecile, Naraku! You took him away from me! I lost my only family member!"**

"**I know, I do it for pleasure," he replied.**

"**Father, I'll do this for you! I must avenge your death!"**

"**It's what our former master would have wanted, I just know it," Kora said.**

"**I know that now, Kora. I can do this!" Elli's eyes raged as she shot her head up. "I will avenge my loss!" she screamed. Because she had so much energy, a little bit of the deadly liquid coursed out into Elli's body, knocking her unconscious.**

"**Elli! What's wrong with her!" Koga called.**

"**She did it to herself. The poison knocked her unconscious. She's just about dead anyways, so what does it matter what you do to me?" Naraku said.**

"**I will not kill her, no matter what."**

"**Charge at him, Inuyasha," Kagome whispered to him.**

"**What? Why? Do you wanna kill her?" Inuyasha replied.**

"**Just trust me, I think I can save her. Try to kill him, please, just trust me on this."**

**Inuyasha looked at her for a while. "If you're sure, then let's go!" Inuyasha ran towards Naraku, slashing him with his sword.**

"**What's he doing!" Koga yelled.**

"**Just follow him and fight, I know what I'm doing!" Kagome yelled. Everyone sprung into action as Kagome ran to Elli. "Hold on a little longer," she whispered.**

**Kagome looked at Elli's arm where the fake fragment was located. She pulled out an arrow. "Please let me get this right!" Kagome unlocked Elli from the chains on the wall, and Elli fell to the ground. Kagome moved Elli to a safe position, and then stabbed Elli's arm with the arrow where the fragment was. A purified barrier rose around Elli for a quick second, and the forged fragment rose above Elli's skin and shattered to bits. Everyone else was too distracted to notice what Kagome had done, so she pulled Elli by her hands to a small corner of the room and tried to get her to wake up by pouring some water from a canteen on her face.**

"**What's happening?" Elli asked. She looked around, then looked at her arm. "The fragment's gone. Did you take it out?" She sat up.**

"**Yes. I need to bandage your arm up."**

"**Okay." Elli held out her arm as Kagome wrapped her arm up. "I should help them."**

"**You need to rest, Elli."**

"**Forget it! I said I'd avenge my father and I will!" Elli jumped up and ran towards Naraku, surprising him because he didn't realize she had been freed. "I'll kill you once and for all!" She kicked him in the face, knocking him down. Once down, she sat on him and began clawing at his face furiously. Then, she grabbed Inuyasha's jewel fragments and threw them to Kagome, and then reached into Naraku's stomach to get the rest.**

"**GAH!" he screamed. "Get off me, wench!"**

"**Never!" She removed all but one of his shards, sticking them in her boots. Inuyasha, I'll let you do the honors." Elli got off of Naraku.**

"**If you say so. Say goodbye, Naraku!" Inuyasha rose the Tetsusaiga over Naraku's chest, and then sliced through Naraku. Miroku's Wind Tunnel disappeared, and Naraku was gone for good.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Back to Normal**

**The group left the castle and walked towards Kaede's village. With Naraku vanquished, they didn't have anything left to do but gather the rest of the Shikon shards.**

**Miroku and Sango had decided to leave the group and go their separate ways.**

"**But where will you go?" Kagome asked.**

**Sango looked at Miroku. "We'll probably build a hut in Kaede's village and stick close to that."**

"**I see." Kagome thought about that for a moment. "Wait, did you say 'we'?"**

"**Yes. Miroku and I have decided to live together and get married."**

"**Wow, that quick?"**

"**Well, it took me a while to realize it, but I do love him, and it's obvious he loves me, so we decided to stay together."**

"**That's great!" Elli said.**

"**I know!" Miroku replied. Everyone rolled their eyes.**

"**What are you going to do, Elli?" Kagome asked.**

"**I'm going to stay with Koga."**

"**You're going to be his mate?"**

"**Yeah. He's a great guy, I don't know how you ever passed him up!"**

**Kagome laughed. "Good luck to you guys!"**

"**What will you, Inuyasha, and Shippo do?"**

"**Scour the countryside looking for the last of the Shikon shards."**

"**What are you going to do once you've got them all?"**

"**I'm going to become a full-fledged demon," Inuyasha said.**

**Kagome looked away. Elli looked at Kagome. "I see. Are you sure?"**

"**Of course! Why wouldn't I? What reason do I have to stay like this?"**

"**She's standing right next to you."**

**Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "Yeah right, like she cares."**

"**I do care, Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. "I like you just the way you are! Becoming a full-fledged demon won't make you happier! You'll lose everyone that you love or care for, and the friends you have now won't want to have anything to do with you! And plus, I really do like you as a half-demon."**

"**You mean that?"**

"**Of course! I've learned to say what I mean when I'm around you."**

"**Then I guess I'll stay like this for a while, for you, Kagome."**

"**Really?" Kagome's eyes watered.**

"**Yeah, just don't go gettin' all mushy on me, save the waterworks."**

"**Well, now that that's settled, what are we gonna do now?" Elli asked.**

"**Why don't we all spend the night together for old time's sake and talk about things," Miroku said. "Not to mention, I feel incomplete without my Wind Tunnel."**

"**I can imagine, but at least you have no reason to go around asking every woman to bear your child. And I'll leave you if you do," Sango said.**

"**Yes, but my lecherous ways won't change. Don't expect that."**

"**How could I?" Miroku was grabbing Sango's butt again. "And I won't stop doing this!" She slapped him and gave him a black eye.**

"**Ouch..."**

"**Well, Miroku had a good idea, about the spending the night together thing. I think we should do that," Elli said.**

**And so Inuyasha, Kagome, Elli, Koga, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Elli's sabers stayed together that night, reminiscing. The next morning, everyone went their separate ways: Elli, Koga, and Elli's sabers to Koga's wolf den, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo into the woods, and Miroku, Sango, and Kirara off to Kaede's village. They made plans to meet up every now and then, and they surely will. **


End file.
